


Es mi padre

by Debauchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debauchi/pseuds/Debauchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del divorcio sabía que era mí deber ayudar a mi padre a superarlo. Y sobre todo con Scorpius y esa estúpida secretaria acechándole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, sino que es de JKRowling y bla bla bla… bueno, lo de siempre.
> 
> Pues nada, aquí tenéis mi segundo AlbusS. – Harry. Esta vez no hay ninguna advertencia más que el slash y el incesto por supuesto.
> 
> Aquí va el primer capítulo. ^_^

Capítulo 1: Eres mi padre

"Tu padre está para comérselo." Las palabras de Scorpius me tomaron por sorpresa, y me giré a mirarle desconcertado. ¿Qué?

"Ya sabes de lo que hablo. Parece mentira que esté rondando los cincuenta." Los ojos de mi mejor amigo aún no se apartaban de donde habían estado fijados durante toda la noche. "Vaya culo que tiene."

"No puedes hablar en serio." Exclamé molesto ante tal comentario. Scorpius se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa pícara evaluándome durante unos segundos.

"No te sorprendas tanto, Al. Ni siquiera mi padre que se cuida más que ningún otro ser humano en el mundo, posee aún ese toque intenso y ardiente que tiene el tuyo." Sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo a mirar al susodicho mientras con elegancia acercaba la copa de vino a sus labios.

"No hará falta que te recuerde que tienes una prometida." Comenté cogiendo yo también mi vaso y esperando que fuera otra de las bromas del rubio.

"Como bien sabes, mi querido Albus, en los matrimonios entre sangre limpias suelen haber acuerdos. Así que no debes preocuparte por Miranda, tanto ella como yo podemos mirar y divertirnos con quien queramos." Otra mueca juguetona adornaba su rostro. "Siempre y cuando seamos discretos y proporcionemos un heredero digno para los Malfoy, por supuesto.

No pude evitar mirarle exasperado. Cómo podía ser que alguien tan inteligente y orgulloso como Scorpius se dejara manipular con tanta facilidad por su familia. Supongo, que durante la infancia, en la mansión Malfoy te lavaban el celebro para que creyeras en todas esas memeces del honor familiar.

"Incluso así, no quiero que vayas babeando por mi padre." Añadí molesto. En cuanto me percaté de que mis palabras no tenían efecto alguno le cogí fuertemente del brazo llamando su atención. "Lo digo en serio. Él no es alguien al que puedas usar a tu placer. Además, no olvidemos que ha estado casado durante veinte años y ha tenido tres hijos. Creo que eso más que demuestra su heterosexualidad."

El rubio se giró hacia mí sin que se borrara esa estúpida sonrisa que, de normal no me molestaba, pero que durante esta conversación había empezado a detestar.

"¿Debo recordarte que ya no está con tu madre?¿Quizás no le importe explorar nuevos terrenos ahora que ya no está inmerso en ninguna relación?"

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Scorp. Sabes perfectamente que no fue mi padre el que la dejó." Mi voz sonaba dura y dolida. Aún no acababa a hacerme a la idea de que mis padres ya no estuvieran juntos. Es tan triste lo fácil que era romper un vínculo entre dos personas que llevan tanto tiempo juntos.

Y lo más injusto es que a mi madre no le costó mucho dejarle para irse con Dean Tomas, un antiguo novio de Hogwarts.

Durante meses intenté hacerla entrar en razón, pero lo cierto es que mi madre, aunque aún quería a mi padre, no lo hacía de la manera en la que una esposa se debe sentir y eso la había llevado a los brazos de Dean.

"No sé porqué te molesta tanto. Al fin y al cabo Harry está libre y dudo mucho que vuelva con Ginny. ¿Así que porqué voy a dejar pasar una oportunidad maravillosa?"

"Me molesta porque es mi puñetero padre. ¿Qué te parecería si fuera al tuyo y le tirara los trastos?" Me arrepentí de las palabras en cuanto salieron de mi boca. Pero aún más cuando el chico a mi lado comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Primera, no tienes los cojones." Dijo mientras me miraba con diversión. "Y segunda, te animo a que lo hagas. Estoy seguro de que a mi padre no le importaría follar con el clon de su enemigo de la infancia."

"No hablarás en serio." Dije disgustado. "De verdad tu…"

"Te aseguro que si vas a por mi padre él no va a perder la oportunidad de probarte. Y total, cuando folla está de mejor humor, así que por mí adelante."

No podía creerme que me estuviera diciendo esto. Conocía a Draco Malfoy desde que tenía once años, cuando tan sólo era un estúpido crio más en Hogwarts, y nunca, durante todos esos años, se me había ocurrido mirarle de ninguna manera sexual. No es que el padre de Scorp no fuera atractivo, todo lo contrario, era mitad encanto mitad elegancia. Pero, aunque desde hace años sabía que era bisexual, los hombres como Draco Malfoy no me atraían lo más mínimo.

"No le des tantas vueltas al asunto de tu padre. Es mucho más probable que acabe con Ayleen Burkes esta noche."

Al oír estas palabras me giré a observar la escena. Mi padre charlaba animadamente con una treintañera con el pelo rubio y largo que caída delicadamente por su espalda. Su vestido rojo carmesí y esos pendientes largos con piedras semipreciosas destacaban la piel pálida y perfecta que no quedaba cubierta por la tela.

Mi inspección quedó interrumpida cuando oí la risa de mi padre. ¿Cuántas veces ese mismo sonido me había hecho sonreír a mí también?

Harry Potter era alguien extraordinario. Era más que consciente de la suerte que tenía de tener a alguien tan cariñoso y constante como padre. Y aunque al principio me irritaba que todo el mundo me comparara con él, con el tiempo, me di cuenta que dicha comparación no era más que un alago.

Analicé durante unos instantes a aquel hombre ante mí. A pesar de sus cuarenta y nueve años, no demostraba en absoluto su edad. Incluso tras el divorcio con mi madre, el cuál le causó una terrible depresión, aún se veía ese carisma y esa ternura que tanto atraía a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Además, su trabajo de auror le había mantenido más que en forma. Aunque no pasaba del metro setenta su físico era más que aceptable para alguien alrededor de los cincuenta: espalda ancha, piernas fuertes y unos abdominales que aún a pesar de no ser de catálogo eran más que envidiables.

Paré mi escrutinio cuando vi como la mujer se acercaba susurrándole unas palabra al oído para instantes después sonreírle tímidamente.

"¿Ves lo que te decía?" Añadió el rubio a mi lado mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa.

"Ya. ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa?" Exclamé mucho más agudo y fuerte de lo que debía.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Ayleen Burkes. Es la nueva secretaria de McLaguen."

McLaguen era un estúpido inepto al que, gracias a que su familia tenía mucha influencia desde hacía décadas , había conseguido un puesto en el ministerio y poco después como jefe del departamento de educación mágica donde se había acomodado desde hacía años.

"Ya veo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi padre no le da puerta." No podía apartar los ojos de ambos, que continuaban charlando alegremente mientras aquella pécora disimulaba sus flirteos con suma experiencia.

"No deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe. Te lo he dicho, tu padre es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana, no creo que necesite una niñera."

Observé como la mujer le cogía la mano dirigiéndole hacia la pista de baile. Segundos después sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo suave de la música mientras los brazos de Ayleen colgaban del cuello de mi padre.

No pude evitar que mis puños se cerraran fuertemente mientras miraba aquella escena. No sabía porqué pero aquello me molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

"Lo que daría por ser ella." Dijo anhelante el Slytherin a mi lado.

Me giré mirándole con rabia. Entonces cogí mi copa y bebiéndomela de un trago me levanté para salir de allí.

"¿Te vas?"

"Si, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy." Dije con voz amarga mientras me ponía mi chaqueta.

"No te lo tomes así. Piensa que tu madre ya ha rehecho su vida, es hora de que Harry haga lo mismo con la suya." Argumentaba Scorpius.

"Déjalo ya. Estoy cansado. Nos vemos mañana."

El rubio no dijo nada, pero le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que eso significaba que le parecía bien que me largara de esa aburrida fiesta a la que me había arrastrado.

Me giré dirigiéndome a la salida, estaba cansado y mañana tenía que trabajar en mi proyecto de pociones. Tan sólo me quedaban seis meses para presentarlo y aún no había terminado ni la fase de experimentación, así que sería un día duro.

/

"Papá estoy en casa." Dije saliendo de la chimenea.

No oí ninguna voz que me diera la bienvenida por lo que supuse que aún estaría en el ministerio, ocupándose de algún caso nuevo.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina buscando comer algo. Estaba destrozado. Me había pasado toda la tarde intentando catalizar el polvo de escamas de dragón mediante diferentes métodos pero no había manera. Después de cuatro accidentes leves y uno que podía haber acabado con medio edificio entendí que era hora de irme a casa y descansar.

Abrí la despensa y cogí la caja de galletas de canela. Desde que hace un par de años las descubrí, me encantaban, eran realmente adictivas. Entonces me dirigí hacia la nevera y cogiendo la leche me llene una taza hasta la mitad. Lo llevé todo a la mesa de la cocina y me senté a leer el profeta. Esta mañana no había tenido tiempo de leer las estupideces que habían escrito para el día de hoy pero estaba seguro que no me decepcionarían.

"Con que dos de cada tres hogares tienen actualizada la red de polvos flu. Serán mentirosos." Comenté al aire mientras leía el artículo sobre las nuevas aplicaciones que supuestamente deberían finalizarse para principios de enero. Eso no se lo creían ni ellos. "Me pregunto qué donación habrá hecho al periódico el departamento de Becker para haber conseguido un artículo como este."

De pronto oí un ruido arriba. Parece que mi padre sí que estaba en casa después de todo.

Dejé el periódico encima de la mesa y me dirigí hacia las escaleras con un par de galletas en la mano. Cuando llegué al piso de arriba, abrí la puerta del cuarto de mi padre y me noté que no había nadie. Al girarme, me di cuenta de que la luz del baño estaba entreabierta así que me acerqué.

Y entonces oí un murmullo extraño ahogado por el sonido del agua. Me acerqué un poco más abriendo ligeramente la puerta y lo que vi me dejó petrificado. Allí, en la ducha, estaba mi padre. Y si en algún momento pensé que podría haber pasado algo malo en ese instante lo descarté por completo.

La escena que se me presentaba era francamente perturbadora. El agua de la ducha caía sobre su pelo negro deslizándose por su espalda hasta acabar en unos glúteos firmes y duros. Su mano se cerraba alrededor de su miembro y se movía lenta y provocativamente.

La imagen era realmente inquietante y aún lo era más cuando noté el efecto que estaba provocando en mí. Incluso así, no pude apartar la vista de mi padre que con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia atrás seguía dándose más y más placer.

Otro sonido salió de su boca y esta vez lo reconocí por lo que era, un gemido de placer. Mi miembro se elevó interesado y yo me asusté por mi incontenible reacción.

La respiración de mi padre se aceleró y también lo hizo el ritmo con el que movía su mano. Sus gemidos, más y más seguidos, parecían estar hechos de puro afrodisíaco y cuando pensaba que no iba a poder soportarlo y que tenía que tocarme, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios y se corrió.

No había visto una escena más erótica y excitante en mi vida. Y en cuanto me percaté de que mi padre volvería en sí en meros segundos entré en pánico y me alejé de allí.

Me metí en mi cuarto rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mí. No aguanté ni un segundo más y reclinándome sobre la puerta, me deshice de todo lo que me cubría y empecé a masturbarme. Oh, por Morgana, no entendía ni como estaba tan duro. Seguí moviendo mi mano con un ritmo rápido y frenético sin poder evitar pensar que a meros pasos de mí, mi padre aún estaba desnudo y jadeando de placer.

"Sí, oh, sí…" susurré aumentando aún más el ritmo.

No aguanté más y me corrí como cuando no era más que un adolescente. Sentí una ola de placer recorrerme y como mi semen caía al suelo ensuciando las baldosas.

En unos minutos estaba recompuesto, sentado sobre la cama y pensando en qué coño significaba todo esto. No creía que fuera normal masturbarse pensando en el padre de uno. ¿Verdad?

Y entones fue cuando recordé las palabras de Scorpius. Sí, Harry Potter era un hombre atractivo, tenía que ser eso. Al fin y al cabo, también me atraían los hombres, y verle masturbándose en la ducha no era una escena que se pudiera ignorar así como así. Cualquier otro hombre me hubiera provocado una reacción similar al verle en la misma situación.

Me auto convencí de que esa era la causa y la verdad es que hizo que me sintiera mucho más tranquilo. Me levanté reconfortado de haber llegado a la conclusión de que todo este asunto no significaba nada. Nada de nada.

/

"Hola Albus."

Me quedé estático en la puerta cuando vi a otra persona dentro del despacho.

"No sabía que estuvierais reunidos." Comenté neutralmente esperando que no se me notara el desagrado.

"No es una reunión oficial, tan sólo le estaba diciendo a tu padre si le gustaría venir a la fiesta de navidad que damos en la mansión."

Viendo la expresión en el rostro de Scorpius no pude evitar que me recorriera una ola de irritación. Le había dicho que no quería que ligara con mi padre, para que tan sólo una semana después estuviera aquí, acechándole como un perro en celo.

"Supongo que tu también vendrás como todos los años. ¿Verdad?" Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los míos presionándome a aceptar.

"Sí, supongo." Iba cada año, y este tampoco tenía ningún otro plan, así que lo mejor era aceptar. " Por cierto, te importaría salir un segundo, he de hablar con mi padre." Comenté seriamente a lo que Scorpius asintió y se levantó de la silla.

"Puedes venir con Al, Harry. Estoy seguro de que a mis padres les encantará verte de nuevo." Dicho esto salió del despacho sin esperar ni un segundo más.

En cuanto cerró la puerta me giré hacia la otra persona en la habitación.

"He venido para averiguar si vas a venir mañana." Dije sin tapujos.

"Ya se lo he dicho a tu madre, no puedo, mañana tengo mucho trabajo." Sus facciones, ahora serias, habían perdido cualquier rastro de la anterior alegría.

"Sabes que la solución no es huir del asunto." Dije seriamente." En algún momento deberás enfrentarte al hecho de que mama se casa."

Un silencio incómodo poseyó la habitación durante unos instantes. Mi mirada estaba fija en aquellos ojos verdes que tantos años me habían observado con orgullo. Tras menos de medio minuto de lucha interna mi padre suspiró cansado apartando la vista.

"No quiero ir." Su voz sonaba derrotada e inconscientemente me acerqué a donde estaba sentado.

"Lo sé, pero debes hacerlo." Mi mano se posó sobre su hombro dándole ánimos.

"Nada me espera allí, más que situaciones incómodas y dolorosas."

"Es hora de que aceptes que lo vuestro no va a volver, y la mejor manera es ir a la fiesta de compromiso. Han pasado ya casi ocho meses desde que mama se fue con Dean, y aún no te has desecho de lo poco que dejó en casa. Estoy preocupado por ti." Mi voz sonaba agitada, lo sabía, pero ver a mi padre así era lo que menos deseaba. Quería verle sonreír, alegre de nuevo, como cuando James, Lily y yo aún íbamos a Hogwarts. Pero mi madre le destrozó al irse de repente con el otro Griffindor y encima esperando que Harry lo comprendiera.

"Está bien." Oí que decía derrotado. "Iré." Le miré unos segundos tiernamente.

"¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?"

"Sí." Susurró bajito.

Le observé allí sin poder apartar mis ojos de él. Mi padre era alguien fuerte y valiente pero al mismo tiempo frágil y sensible. No entendía como alguien como él, que siempre había encarado cualquier adversidad sin temor alguno, aún se sentía abatido. Ahora mismo, lo que más deseaba era ayudarle a superarlo. Y lo lograría.

/

Miré a mi padre desde la distancia. Estaba tranquilamente charlando con Bill y Fleur. Supongo, que desde que se mudaron a Túnez hace varios años que no los había visto. Parecía feliz de verles e incluso a pesar de la incómoda situación, estaba sobrellevándolo muy bien.

Llevábamos aquí desde las cuatro y media y le había prometido que a las ocho como muy tarde nos largaríamos de aquí. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que marcaban y media, así que aún tenía tiempo de hablar con Teddy quién había venido desde Rumanía para la ocasión. El joven metamorfmago se había hecho experto en criaturas malditas, como los vampiros o los hombres lobo, y sus estudios lo habían llevado a Transilvania donde vivía desde hacía tres años. Estaba ansioso por escuchar todas las historias que estaba seguro que querría contarme.

Miré a mí alrededor buscándole y le detecté al final del jardín hablando con mi abuelo y tía Luna.

Cuando iba dirigirme hacia allí, noté que mi padre había dejado de hablar con Bill y Fleur y que ahora estaba conversando con otras dos personas que reconocí rápidamente.

"Mierda." Dije en voz baja desviándome de mi camino y dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba Harry. En breves instantes estuve allí lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la característica voz de Dean.

"Nos alegramos de que pudieras venir. Supongo que estáis muy liados en el ministerio."

Sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo mi padre por no contestarle de malos modos y era sorprendente que lograra ese tono agradable a pesar de la incómoda situación.

"Sí, y el problema es que cada vez hay que hacer más papeleo." Comentó bromeando un poco. Aunque sus palabras sonaban educadas e incluso agradables, en sus ojos se veía un fuego que desmentía esa calma.

"Harry, hay algo que quería decirte." Dijo mi madre ahora seriamente. "Sé que la situación es difícil pero no queríamos que te enteraras por otros." Los ojos verdes de mi padre no se apartaron de ella que seguía igual de seria. "Estoy embarazada." Añadió finalmente.

Tanto yo como mi padre nos quedamos de piedra sin movernos ni un pelo. Yo aún no había querido que se notara mi presencia allí.

"Está de dos meses así que suponemos que nacerá entre junio y julio." Comentó Dean.

Mi padre aún estaba allí, totalmente estático sin siquiera parpadear.

"Tengo que irme." Dijo de repente saliendo de su trance. Le mire como se giraba para alejarse y como la mano de mi madre lo detenía agarrándole del brazo.

"Harry, por favor…"

"Enhorabuena por el bebe." Dijo soltándose bruscamente y acelerando su paso hacia la salida.

No esperé ni un segundo y corrí tras de él. Cuando fue a aparecerse le agarré del brazo y me trasportó con él. En breves segundos caímos contra el suelo de mi antigua casa. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia se giró mirándome furioso.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es tocar a alguien cuando está a punto de aparecerse?" Sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña. Supongo que el enfado hacía que relucieran con ese brillo tan peculiar.

"He oído a mama." Le informé. "Sabes que algo así llegaría en algún momento."

Levantándose del suelo se dirigió hacia el sofá para dejarse caer con pesadez.

"Lo sé, pero no me lo esperaba tan pronto." Sus codos se apoyaban ahora sobre sus piernas mientras enterraba la cabeza entre sus manos.

Me acerqué unos pasos arrodillándome delante de él. Con suavidad le cogí las manos, apartándolas de su cara y le miré a los ojos.

"Lo superarás, estoy seguro." Le observé detenidamente hasta que unos segundos después una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
"Gracias Al." Susurró suavemente.

"No tienes porqué agradecérmelo."

"Sí, sí que tengo." Añadió rápidamente. "Siempre estás a mi lado apoyándome."

"Padre.."

"Déjame acabar. Ya sabes que Lily está en América con sus estudios universitarios y que James viaja mucho debido al equipo, así que eres el único que me queda, Al. Si no estuvieras aquí conmigo me desmoronaría, te lo aseguro."

"No debes de pensar así. Debes olvidar a mama. Debes rehacer tu vida, sal con otras personas y encuentra alguna buena chica que te guste. Te vi en el ministerio con la nueva secretaria de McLaguen, es guapa. " Comenté como quien no quiere la cosa. En la vida pensaba que empujaría a mi padre a buscar una nueva relación y mucho menos con la tipa esa, pero tampoco quería verle tan decaído.

"Ayleen es simpática, pero no me interesa. " Confesó. "¿Pero sabes lo que si me apetece?" Sus ojos brillaron de una manera extraña.

"Dime." Sonreí ligeramente mientras acariciaba sus manos que aún estaban entre las mías.

"Emborracharme."

Tras unos segundos mirándonos expectantes hablé. "¿Vodka, Ron o Ginebra?" Pregunté con una sonrisa divertida.

"Tráelo todo." Dijo recostándose en el sofá tranquilamente.

Me levanté y me giré hacia el bar, cogí dos vasos, uno en cada mano, y levité las botellas hacia la mesita en frente de mi padre.

"Nunca pensé que me emborracharía contigo." Comenté giñándole un ojo.

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Ya verás que a pesar de mi edad aguanto la bebida como un niño." Se acercó, cogiendo el ron y llenó el vaso hasta la mitad. Entonces se giró hacia mí y me ofreció uno ligeramente más vacío.

"Supongo que esa es la razón por lo que nunca bebes mucho en las fiestas." Comenté divertido cogiendo el vaso que me ofrecía. Él tan sólo asintió.

"Por nosotros." Dijo chochando su vaso con el mío. En cuanto hubo brindado se llevó la copa a la boca y se lo bebió de un trago. Segundos después noté como se dirigía a la botella y se llenaba otro medio vaso.

"Y dime Albus. ¿Qué tal va tu proyecto?"

La conversación comenzó así, evitando cualquier mención a Dean, a mi madre o a cualquier embarazo cercano que hubiera. Adoraba hablar con mi padre y aún medio borracho el hombre sabía escuchar.

Pero fiel a su palabra, una hora después, estaba totalmente K.O.

"Vamos." Dije intentando levantarle."Te llevaré a tu habitación."

Mi padre estaba recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y completamente inmóvil. Cogí sus brazos y me los pasé por el cuello cogiéndole fuertemente de la cintura y con esfuerzo lo levanté del asiento.

"¡Pon un poco de tu parte!" Le regañe consiguiendo que sus brazos se cerraran detrás de mi cuello y me agarrara con más fuerza.

Le cogí e intentando concéntrame me aparecí fuera de su habitación. Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no soltarle y con un movimiento de mi mano se encendió la luz. Le arrastré unos metros más hasta la cama y lo senté allí.

"Vamos, déjame que te ponga el pijama." Dije mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

Lentamente fui destapando cada centímetro de carne de su pecho para proseguir quitándole cada una de las mangas sin mirarle demasiado. En cuanto tuve la camisa en mi mano la deposité encima de una silla cercana.

Cuando regresé me di cuenta que mi padre estaba recostado sobre la cama. Su cabeza estaba ladeada hacia un lado quedando su mejilla derecha apoyada sobre el colchón. Algunos de sus cabellos caían tapándole esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que ahora estaban cerrados con cansancio.

"Papa, voy a quitarte también los pantalones." Comenté suavemente tragando con fuerza.

No quería seguir mirando, pero por algún motivo, aquella imagen despertaba algo en mí que no quería explorar.

Proseguí mi labor, primero deshaciéndome del cinturón para más tarde quitarle los zapatos y bajarle los pantalones hasta dejarlo sin nada más que sus bóxers. Deje toda la ropa de nuevo en la silla y sin fijar mis ojos en la figura de mi padre aún recostada en la cama me dirigí hacia su almohada. Debajo de ella no tardé en encontrar unos pantalones negros de tela que supuse serían con lo que mi padre dormía.

Volví mi atención hacia él y rápidamente le puse los pantalones. Su pecho aún estaba descubierto así que decidí preguntarle.

"¿Duermes sólo con la parte de abajo?" Toda la respuesta que obtuve fue un mmm, que supuse sería un sí.

Abrí las sabanas y con mucha dificultad lo deposite debajo de ellas. Mientras lo hacía, no pude impedir que mis manos tocaran aquella piel tostada y cálida que tanto me agradaba. Saqué todos estos pensamientos de mi mente y le arropé mejor, no quería que se enfriara durante la noche.

En cuanto me giré para dirigirme a mi habitación una mano me detuvo.  
"No te vayas Al, quédate conmigo." Oí que decía muy bajito desde la cama. Sus dedos se deslizaron desde mi antebrazo hasta mi muñeca para acabar cayendo sobre la cama.

No sé qué cables se me cruzaron pero en menos de un segundo estaba dentro de la cama con él, abrazándole, consolándole… No me importaba que no fuera correcto, no me importaba que no estuviera bien, Harry era mi padre y yo debía protegerle y cuidarle. Darle el placer que se merecía. Y eso es lo que haría.

Cerré mis ojos y lo abracé acercándolo aún más a mí. Su espalda, pegada contra mi pecho se movía ligeramente marcando su lenta respiración. Tenerle entre mis brazos era tan reconfortante, quería protegerle y cuidarle, más ahora que se encontraba tan deprimido con la situación actual.

Su cabeza, que estaba a meros centímetros de mí, se movió ligeramente dejándome ver aquel hermoso y esbelto cuello. No pude impedir que una oleada de ternura me recorriera y deposite un suave beso en su nuca. El olor que desprendía su piel era tan cálido y dulce que tuve que acercarme para apreciarlo más de cerca. Sí, un olor a vainilla tan adictivo y apetecible…

Mis labios volvieron a depositar otro suave beso un poco más a la derecha que el último. En un movimiento inconsciente acaricie con mi nariz la curva de su cuello dejando un tercer beso en la parte derecha, un poco más cerca de la barbilla.

Esto provocó que de la boca de Harry saliera un pequeño murmulló que califiqué como de placer. Al oírlo, no pude contenerme, una de mis manos se dirigió a su pecho acariciando la superficie prácticamente sin vello, para luego bajar hasta encontrarme con la cinturilla de los pantalones que cruelmente me impedía acceder a lo que tanto deseaba.

Sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraba mi padre no era consciente de quien estaba tras él acariciándole, pero no me importaba, sólo quería hacerle sentir bien. Así que no me detuve, le apreté más contra mí sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al mío y entonces adentré mi mano dentro de su pantalón.

En cuanto empecé a acariciar su miembro su respiración se aceleró dejando salir unos sonidos que provocaban que me excitara aún más. Mientras mis labios cubrían de besos cada centímetro de piel empecé a mover mis caderas frotándome sensualmente contra él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que ambos nos corrimos gimiendo de placer, pero lo que sí que sabía era que tener a mi padre entre mis brazos era una experiencia que quería volver a repetir y eso me asustaba.

Antes de caer dormido, invoqué mi varita y nos limpié a ambos. No quería que se despertara viendo todo lo que había ocurrido y que le diera una ataque de pánico. Sabía que mañana no se acordaría de nada así que era mejor deshacerse de las evidencias.

Miré de nuevo el rostro relajado de mi padre e inevitablemente sonreí. Era imposible negar que sentía algo más que mera atracción por aquel hombre pero temía que eso me llevara a un camino sin retorno. Sólo esperaba que todo esto no acabara en desastre.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Somos familia

Y aquí estaba yo, caminando por el Londres muggle sin siquiera mirar hacia donde me dirigía. Mis pensamientos estaban centrados en la noche anterior, en toda la cantidad de sentimientos extraños que habían inundado mi ser cuando tuve a Harry entre mis brazos. Estaba asustado de que todo esto pudiera significar que le quería de una manera que no me debería estar permitida. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era innegable que le deseaba de algún modo.

"Al, estoy aquí." La voz de Magda me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me giré buscándola y no tardé en ubicarla ya que estaba sentada en la cafetería de enfrente. Llevaba un vestido a rallas en tonos pasteles que le quedaba francamente bien, además contrastaba con su piel bronceada y con ese cabello largo y negro que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros.

Cuando llegué a su lado la chica se acercó y me besó ligeramente en los labios. "Te he echado de menos, amor." Su voz dulzona y tierna me hizo sonreír brevemente. Siempre me había gustado eso de ella, Magda era una persona tan dulce, sincera y agradable que era todo lo opuesto a mis otras amistades y relaciones. Siempre había estado rodeado de Slytherins, como Scorp, y la verdad es que era reconfortante salir con alguien como ella.

"Me ha dicho Dana que has estado muy ocupado con el proyecto. Dice que tenéis que entregar la primera memoria la semana que viene." Mientras decía esto se sentó en la silla invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

Dana era compañera mía en la academia de pociones, era la mujer más empollona que existía sobre la faz de la tierra y estoy seguro que si conociera o mi prima Rose se llevarían horriblemente mal, ya que la competencia nunca había sido de su agrado.

"No te negaré que estoy bastante agobiado, pero estoy seguro de que lo acabaré a tiempo. El que me preocupa es Scorp que es un vago de mierda." Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la muchacha.

"¿Por qué no me extraña? ¿Por cierto, aún está saliendo con Marcus? Ese tío es un cretino." Comentó la muchacha mientras le hacía señas a uno de los camareros para que se acercara.

"Sí. Pero no creo que sea adecuado llamarlo salir es más un amigo con derecho." La chica me miró con desaprobación.

"Scorp nunca aprenderá. Debería sentar la cabeza de una vez y dejarse de estupideces."

"Quién entiende a ese tonto. La verdad es que le he dicho mil veces que pare de hacer locuras. ¿Pero acaso escucha a alguien? Sí fuera mi hijo me moriría de desesperación." Dije con diversión.

"Merlín nos salve." Oí que exclamaba la morena. "¿Café con leche, Al?" Asentí ante la pregunta y me percaté de que el camarero estaba apuntando en la libreta para segundos después irse de allí.

"Y bueno, sé que es un tema del que no quieres hablar, pero opino que ya es hora de que conozca a tus padres. ¿No crees?" La chica parecía mortalmente seria. No era la primera vez que sacaba el tema, pero lo último que quería era complicar aún más nuestra relación. No sabía si quería algo más profundo con ella, ya que aunque el sexo estaba bien y disfrutaba pasando el tiempo a su lado no estaba preparado para introducirla completamente en mi vida, y menos con todos esos sentimientos extraños invadiéndome.

"No estoy seguro de que sea el mejor momento, Magda." Dije al final. "Mi madre está a punto de casarse y mi padre no lo está llevando demasiado bien, no quiero meter más carga emocional por el medio." Sabía que sonaba a escusa y sabía que ella creía que era una excusa, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo impedir la situación de otra manera.

"Está bien." Dijo al fin la muchacha. "Por ahora lo dejaré estar, pero sabes que no me vas a poder eludir por siempre. Tú conoces a mis padres y yo…"  
"Fuiste tú quien quisiste presentármelos, yo no te exigí nada." Me quejé ante su insinuación.

"Ya lo sé, pero Al, es lo correcto en una relación. ¡Llevamos casi siete meses, es lógico que quiera conocer a tus padres!" Dijo indignada.

"Ya lo sé, es solo que…" No tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle por qué no quería meterla en mi vida. Era consciente de mi padre se alegraría de mi relación con ella pero también sabía que eso cambiaría mi relación con él y no podía permitirlo.

"No te preocupes amor, puedo esperar a conocerles." Ese era otro de los aspectos que me gustaban de ella, siempre intentaba ser comprensiva pero hasta yo entendía que en algún momento dejaría de serlo. "Entonces, qué te parece si este viernes vamos al cine muggle a ver el nuevo remake de X-men. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta Lobezno." La chica sonrió juguetonamente. "Además, después te recompensaré por tu esfuerzo."

"¿Cómo podría negarme?" Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

/

"Entonces se fue con Dora y nos dejó tirados." La voz de Goyle me devolvió a la realidad.

"¿Porque no me sorprende ese comportamiento de Scorpius?" Dije riéndome.

"¿Habláis de mí?" Oí que decía el engreído Slytherin tras de mí. Me giré y lo vi con una chica colgando del brazo derecho. Nos quedamos mirándola por lo que el rubio sonrió complacido. "Ah, ella es Marie, es francesa y sabe muy poco de nuestro idioma." Entonces la miró de arriba abajo. "Me he ofrecido a hacerle de traductor." Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa seductora sin apartar sus ojos de la chica.

Todos suspiramos cansados. ¿Cómo era posible que a Scorpius no se le pasara la edad del pavo? ¿Iba a acabarse su actitud de aquí te veo aquí te mato, y si te encuentro mañana no me acuerdo ni que te conozco? Era algo increíble.

"Bueno, chicos, creo que voy a enseñarle las zonas más suculentas de la ciudad, así que ya quedamos mañana." Dijo mientras ayudaba a la chica con su chaqueta.

"Eres incansable Scorp." Oí que decía Marcus tras de mí a lo que el rubio solo sonrió travieso. Segundos después se alejó de la mesa con lo que nos quedamos los cuatro solos.

"Por cierto Al, me ha dicho Marie que Marga no consigue que le presentes a tus padres." Dijo Goyle con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Le ignoré por completo, no quería hablar del tema. "Te aseguro que si accedieras, dejaría de darte el coñazo. A las chicas contra más te niegas a hacer algo más personalmente se lo toman."

"Goyle, prefiero que no hablemos de eso, ya he tenido suficiente con Marga esta tarde." Dije un poco molesto por que intentara inmiscuirse en lo que no le importaba.

"No te pongas así, era solo un consejo." Se defendió el corpulento Slytherin. "Y dime. ¿Qué tal llevas lo de la boda de tu madre? ¿Se casa con ese estúpido de Dean Thomas en un par de meses, no?" Oí que preguntaba de nuevo Goyle.

"Sí, el 15 de febrero."

"Por tu tono, supongo que no te hace mucha gracia." Ante el comentario, los otros dos Slytherins presentes se giraron a mirarme.

"No es que me importe que mi madre se case con Dean, lo que me molesta es que mi padre no lo acepte de una vez." Dije tras unos segundos de silencio.

"Es lo que hay. Recuerdo cuando el padre de Noa Zabini dejó a su mujer para casarse con esa chica veinteañera. Nuestra querida prefecta aún está molesta por ello." Comentó riéndose Marcus.

"A ti te vino de perlas, la verdad, todos recordamos como la ayudaste a superarlo." Ante el comentario todos nos reímos.

"Te recomiendo que líes a tu padre con alguien. Eso siempre ayuda." El consejo de Dan me llamó la atención. ¿Hacer que Harry saliera con alguien? No creo que me gustara verlo con nadie.

"Estoy seguro de que a tu mejor amigo le encantaría ayudarte con eso." Odié que fuera verdad, sabía lo encantado que estaría Scorpius de ayudarme. No pude evitar lanzarle a Marcus mi mejor mirada asesina para que entendiera la poca gracia que me había hecho su comentario.

/

Hacía una semana que estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y por fin había acabado todo. El Profesor Mick O'Donell, mi tutor, me había dado la enhorabuena por mi trabajo de investigación. Me había costado sudor y sangre entregarlo a tiempo, pero al fin había podido y lo más sorprendente era que Scorp también lo había logrado, aunque no tan satisfactoriamente como yo. Aun así, el profesor O'Donell había tenido que aceptar que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para pasárselo.

Así que ahora mismo estábamos en mi casa arreglándonos para irnos de fiesta a celebrarlo. La verdad es que tras unas semanas horribles tenía ganas de largarme de fiesta y olvidar mis problemas. Lo peor de todo es que no había podido ver prácticamente a mi padre en toda la semana. Puse la llave en la puerta y entré en casa.

"Scorp, si quieres puedes utilizar el baño de abajo para ducharte y arreglarte. Sé que te cuesta una eternidad, así que date prisa."  
"Tan sólo tardo lo necesario. La perfección exige su tiempo." Se quejó el rubio antes de dirigirse al baño.

Dejé mis cosas sobre el sofá y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Entre rápidamente seleccionando la ropa adecuada para esta noche, algo provocativo pero no rollo putón como Scorp en noche de caza. Fue entonces cuando oí una voz a mi espalda.

"No sabía que ya habías llegado." Me giré para ver a mi padre en la puerta. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos de deporte y el torso al descubierto lo que me empujaba a repasar cada centímetro con la mirada.

"¿Qué tal ha ido la presentación?" Oí que preguntaba aún sin acercarse. Su voz sonaba cansada, seguro que había tenido uno de esos días horribles que lo deprimían más.

"Muy bien, O'Donell ha dicho que estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados y que la próxima semana escribiríamos un artículo para la revista de 'Pociones hoy'."

"Eso es maravilloso." Sus ojos brillaron con orgullo y mi corazón se aceleró. "Entonces ¿vas a celebrarlo con Scorpius?" Oí que comentaba señalando la ropa en mi mano.

"Sí, habíamos pensado en ir al 'Madness'." Afirmé.

"Muy bien, pasároslo bien y tener cui…"

"Al, no encuentro gomina." Oí que decía Scorp en el pasillo.

"Está en el segundo estante a la izquierda." Le grité desde mi cuarto. Entonces me percaté de que ya estaba enfrente de nosotros.

"Hola Harry." Dijo el rubio repasando a mi padre de arriba abajo con la mirada como si fuera un trozo de carne.

"Hey Scorpius, supongo que también ha ido bien." Comentó sonriente sin notar la actitud del Slytherin.

"Sí. La verdad es que no soy el preferido de O'Donell, tiene un problema grave contra mi familia, pero aun así no ha tenido los cojones de suspenderme." La mueca de Scorp mientras contaba esto nos hizo mirarle con diversión.

"Por cierto, deberías vestirte antes de salir del cuarto de baño." Comenté percatándome del aspecto del rubio. Iba descalzo, todo chorreante y con una diminuta toalla cubriéndole la entrepierna.

"Vamos, Al. Cómo si no me hubieras visto medio desnudo nunca. Además me has dicho que fuera rápido."

Oí como mi padre se reía ante nuestra pequeña riña y ambos nos giramos a mirar fascinados la amplia sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Mi padre era tan cautivador que asustaba. Debería ser pecado ser tan atractivo con su edad.

"Oye Harry, te apetecería venir a celebrarlo con Al y conmigo. Estoy seguro de que lo pasarás bien." Ante las palabras del rubio me giré a mirarlo con rabia. Lo que menos quería era que le abriera a mi padre un mundo de libertinaje. Aunque era consciente que ir de discoteca no significaba que se convertirá en alguien como el heredero Malfoy, podía intuir que mi padre no sería precisamente invisible en ningún lugar. "Madness, es muggle. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por que te reconozcan. Además, siempre hacemos un pequeño glamour para evitar problemas." Su sonrisa se ensancho.

"No creo que sea correcto. Prefiero quedarme, yo ya tengo una edad y bueno…" Argumentaba mi padre.

"Vamos Harry, no digas tonterías. Te lo pasarás bien si vienes con nosotros. Te aseguro que no te abandonaremos. Palabra de Slytherin. ¿Verdad Al?" Scorp levantó una mano como jurando ante un juez a lo que mi padre volvió a sonreír.

Al final cedí. "Vamos papa, vente. Sé que te hace falta salir y nosotros haremos que pases un buen rato."

Tardó en decidirse pero medio minuto después asintió. "Tardó cinco minutos en vestirme." Dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Me giré encarando al otro Slytherin que miraba descaradamente el culo de mi padre mientras se alejaba. Le di un codazo en las costillas.

"Para." El rubio se giró a mirarme con su estúpida mueca traviesa. "Me muero por bailar con él en la discoteca." Dijo antes de girarse y dirigirse de nuevo al baño. No pude evitar que una oleada de posesividad me invadiera, ni de coña dejaría a Scorpius cerca de mi padre.

Cinco minutos después Harry ya estaba en mi puerta. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros normales y una camisa de vestir que aunque no le sentaba mal no era nada del otro mundo. A mí no me importaba que no estuviera súper atractivo, menos moscardones de los que deshacerme, pero parecía que Scorpius no estaba de acuerdo.

"¿No es que vayas mal, Harry, pero me permites elegirte algo más adecuado?" Quería arrancarle la cabeza al estúpido de Malfoy, o mejor, otra parte que haría que perdiera el interés.

Minutos después, mi padre salía de mi cuarto y un muy satisfecho Scorpius asentía con entusiasmo. "Ahora sí. Mucho mejor."

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la vista que se me presentaba. Mi padre llevaba uno de mis conjuntos preferidos, unos pantalones vaquero negros ceñidos combinados con una camisa verde oscuro muy cara que compré hace un par de años, y a pesar de que era mi ropa, le sentaba casi mejor a él que a mí. Los pantalones se ceñían en todos los sitios adecuados y lo camisa, quedaba ligeramente holgada, pero al llevar las mangas arremangadas dejaba entrever los músculos que tanto había trabajado siendo auror. Por Merlín, estaba para comérselo y estaba seguro de que el otro Slytherin pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

"Podéis dejar de mirarme, me estáis poniendo de los nervios." Dijo notablemente incómodo.

"Te aseguro, Harry, que no es fácil dejar de mirar a alguien como tú." Ante tal comentario se ruborizó un poco. ¿Cómo alguien con tres hijos y un matrimonio de veinte años podía ruborizarse tan fácilmente? ¿Alguien me lo podía explicar?

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Scorp le cogió de la mano y le arrastró hacia la puerta.

"Lo mejor es que vayamos con taxi." Dije acercándome a la acera buscando uno libre.

Media hora más tarde ya estábamos frente al local. Era extraño que nos acompañara mi padre, ya que nunca pensé que habría algún momento en mi vida en la que saldría de fiesta con él, supongo que es algo que todo hijo cree.

Cuando entramos a Madness notamos que aquello estaba atestado de gente. Era viernes noche, así que no era nada extraño que tantos jóvenes estuvieran allí metidos. Me giré indicándoles a Scorp y a Harry que nos dirigiéramos a la barra a pedir algo. Allí había una chica alta morena que nos miró con aprobación.

"¿Qué queréis guapos?" Dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes mirando fijamente a Scorp.

"Para mí, un Martini seco. ¿Al tú lo de siempre, no?" Preguntó mirándome de reojo.

"Sí, un Mexican Dawn para mí." Tras mis palabras se giró a mirar a Harry esperando su petición.

"¿Cerveza?" Lo dijo de tal manera que no pude evitar sonreír.

"Vamos Harry, nada de cerveza, pide algo diferente." Añadió el rubio que también estaba divertido por el comportamiento de Harry." ¿Te gusta el ron, la piña y el coco?" Preguntó posando una de sus manos en el hombro de mi padre, a lo que el asintió indiferente." Muy bien, entonces una piña colada para él." Le oí decir a la chica de la barra mientras le giñaba un ojo seductoramente.

Minutos después teníamos nuestras respectivos cocktails en la mano y estábamos de pie mirando hacia la pista de baile.

"¿Seguro que no estoy fuera de lugar? Aquí son todo críos, Al." Le miré con una sonrisa divertida.

"Te aseguro que no aparentas más de treinta y cinco, Harry." Ante las palabras de mi mejor amigo, se giró a mirarle con la ceja elevada en incredulidad.

"¿No exageras un poco? Estoy cerca de los cincuenta, estoy seguro de que soy el más viejo de este lugar." Ante ese comentario Scorp se rió con su típica risa seductora. Incluso a mí, que era su amigo desde la infancia conseguía hechizarme ese comportamiento, y no podía evitar odiarle profundamente porque lo estuviera utilizando con mi padre sabiendo que efecto provocaba en la gente.

"Te aseguro que no. He ligado con gente que parecía mucho más mayor que tú en este lugar. Así que no deberías preocuparte. Es más, lo que deberías hacer es beberte tu bebida e ir a bailar, estoy seguro que eso te desinhibirá lo suficiente." Otra sonrisa perfecta por parte del rubio adornó su explicación.

Entonces noté que alguien llamaba mi atención golpeándome ligeramente en el hombro. Al voltearme vi a una chica de unos veinticinco que me miraba coquetamente.

"Me llamo Nora. ¿Te apetece bailar guapo?" Dijo mirándome fijamente tratando de usar todo su poder femenino. Me iba a negar cuando oí la voz de mi asqueroso mejor amigo.

"Claro, llévatelo. Tiene que celebrar haber conseguido una matrícula en su proyecto." La chica sonrió a Scorp, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta la pista.

Ahora ya estaba implicado así que no podía negarme por lo que decidí que bailaría una canción con ella y me disculparía por abandonarla.  
La música era rápida, una canción dance que se había hecho muy popular ese año en el mundo muggle. La chica se movía seductoramente, pegándose a mí en cuando podía y tocándome más de lo socialmente permitido, aun así decidí que no importaba.

Entonces me giré para observar que tal les iba a mi padre y a Scorp. Cuando conseguí detectarles en una de las esquinas, vi como el Slytherin le alzaba la copa para que siguiera bebiendo y como sus risitas sugerentes se había convertido en algo habitual. Desde allí no podía ni siquiera intuir de qué estaban hablando pero parecía que Harry estaba muy interesado en el tema. No pude apartar los ojos hasta que oí la voz de la chica enfrente de mí.

"¿Ocurre algo?" La muchacha había parado un poco de bailar y estaba más tranquila. Me miraba con un aire entre pensativo y preocupado y yo no tardé en responder.

"No. No pasa nada, es solo que… bueno… mi amigo, el rubio, no quiero dejarlo solo con Harry."

Ante mis palabras se quedó un poco pensativa y entonces pareció haber caído en algo. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro.

"Podías haber dicho que no estabas interesado en bailar conmigo." Dijo aun moviéndose ligeramente contra mí. "La gente que viene aquí no suele tener problemas con gente como vosotros, tranquilo."  
La miré extrañado, ¿De qué estaba hablando? "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya sabes, gais, hombres a los que le gustan los hombres." Ante sus palabras mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"No soy gay, yo…" Tartamudee un poco por el asombro de que la chica hubiera llegado a tal conclusión.

"Desde que hemos venido a la pista me he fijado en que no has parado de mirarle ni un segundo." Comentó volteando su vista para fijarla en Harry y Scorp.

Me giré yo mismo a mirarles antes de decir. "No es lo que crees, a mí no me atrae Scorp."

"Supongo que hablas del rubio." Dijo sonriendo. "No es a él a quien me refiero."

Me giré de golpe a encararla. "De verdad que te estas equivocando del todo, el que está con el rubio es mi padre."

La muchacha soltó una carcajada. "Vaya mentira más mala. ¿Crees que me lo voy a creer? Por favor, nadie mira a su propio padre así." Cuando dijo eso noté que la canción había cambiado.

"Bueno, visto que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo te dejo que te vayas." Se acercó y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Suerte con el bombón de ojos verdes." Dijo antes de alejarse de mí.

Me quedé unos segundos estático allí en medio de la pista sopesando que significaba todo aquello. ¿De verdad era tan evidente que me sentía atraído por Harry? Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso. Entonces me decidí a volver con mis acompañantes y cuando llegué allí me percaté de que faltaba uno de ellos.

"¿Dónde está mi padre, Scorp?" Le dije un poco preocupado mirando a todos lados para ubicarle.

"Tranquilo, está en la pista de baile con aquellas dos chicas." Comentó señalándome hacia la derecha. Miré detenidamente, intentando encontrarle y le vi. Sí, allí estaba. Dos chicas bailaban lascivamente con él mientras él se dejaba llevar. Seguí mirando y mirando sin ser consciente que alguien me estaba analizando a mí.

"Veo que no soy solo yo quien te mosquea." Al oír la voz de mi mejor amigo a mi espalda me volteé a mirarle sin poder borrar la molestia de mi rostro.

"No es nada, es simplemente que no me gusta ver a mi padre acosado por unas busconas." Mi voz sonaba más enfadada y dolida de lo que hubiera querido y cuando elevé mi vista noté que Scorpius me miraba detenidamente.

Segundos después vi como sus labios se estiraban formando una sonrisa más siniestra que seductora. "Esto es increíble." Dijo casi al punto de la risa.

"¿El qué?" Pregunté colocándome a su lado de una manera que tuviera una mejor vista de la pista de baile.

Entonces noté como la boca del Slytherin estaba muy cerca de mi oreja y con su característica voz grave dijo:

"Dime, Albus. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas deseando a tu propio padre?"

Aquellas palabras me dejaron petrificado y rápidamente me giré encarando a mi mejor amigo. "No tiene ninguna gracia, Scorpius. No bromees con esas cosas." Dije un poco alterado ante la perspectiva de que hubiera descubierto mi secreto.

"Al, creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mientes. Y ahora mismo están sonando campanas de alerta en mi cabeza." La voz divertida del rubio me empezaba a sacar de quicio.

Entonces me giré y le agarré fuertemente del cuello de la camisa. "Si no quieres que te haga mucho daño, más vale que dejes el tema." Amenacé.

"Vamos, no es para tomárselo tan a pecho." Dijo soltándose de mi agarre. "Entiendo completamente que te sientas atraído por él." Su vista se desvió a la pista. "Yo mismo le daría todo lo que quisiera si decidiera darme una oportunidad."

Me giré evitando de nuevo la mirada de Scorpius. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera el chico ya se había metido en la cabeza que estaba colado por mi propio padre, así que para que seguir negándolo cuando nada haría que cambiara de opinión.

"No le digas nada, por favor." Le susurré antes de pegarle un trago a mi copa.

Scorp se giró a mirarme. "No te preocupes, ya sabes que no soy de esos. ¿Pero eres consciente de en qué mierda estás metido? Una cosa es que yo vaya por ahí deseando a Harry pero en tu caso es bastante más complicado, Al."

Me giré a encararle de nuevo, en mis ojos se reflejaba el cansancio y la desesperación. "¿Crees que no se eso? ¿Crees que no me he planteado mil veces el huir de esa casa y alejarme de él? ¿Crees que no sé qué esto va a acabar como el rosario de la aurora? Soy consciente de lo mal que lo tengo, pero aun así no puedo ni quiero alejarme de él. Es mi padre, Scorp." Dije finalmente tomando otro trago de mi copa.

"Lo sé. Tranquilo todo saldrá bien." Oí que decía mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabello.

Entonces posé mi mirada en la pista de baile y lo que vi no me gustó nada. "¿Qué le has dado a mi padre?" Dije amenazante mirando fijamente al rubio.

"Yo no le he dado nada." Sus palabras sonaban tan a mentira que no pude evitar que mi enfado aumentara.

"Y entonces porqué está medio inconsciente en la pista mientras aquellas chicas están tomando todo lo que quieren de él." Ante mis palabras Scorp se rió.

"Déjale que disfrute un poco." Ante mi mirada de 'te voy a matar' decidió confesar. "Está bien, le he puesto una poción desinhibidora suave."

"¿Suave?" Dije histérico. "Scorp está prácticamente muerto."

"Vale, puede que le pusiera un poco más que la dosis normal. Pero compréndeme… es el salvador del mundo mágico, pensaba que sería un poco más inmune que el resto."

Me contuve para no golpearle. "Ya me cobraré esto." Dije antes de salir en dirección hacia mi pobre e ingenuo padre.

Cuando estuve allí aparté a las chicas como pude. "Largaos." Dije lo más fríamente que era capaz. Mi padre parecía extremadamente borracho aunque aún se mantenía en pie. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Al." Dijo alegremente. "Si, eskstoy pasándolo muy bien con ekstas chicas que… ¿Onde están?" Dijo antes de mirar a todos lados buscándolas. Entonces parece que un mareo le sobrecogió y se agarró fuertemente de mí pegándose a mi cuerpo. "Al." Oí que decía susurrante.

Me decidí a llevarle fuera del local a que se aireara, esto se la pasaría con un poco de calma. En mi camino hacia la puerta me crucé con la chica con la que había bailado media hora antes, que me sonrió y me giño un ojo como sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería. No pude evitar molestarme ante eso. ¡Yo no quería que esto sucediera y menos con mi padre drogado hasta las cejas!

En cuanto salimos del local caminamos hacia una avenida un poco más grande y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos.

"¿Estás mejor?" Le pregunté cogiéndole de la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos, los tenía completamente dilatados y su expresión estaba un poco descontrolada.

"Estoy un poco mareado." Oí que decía bajito.

"Lo sé. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" Le dije mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

"No quiero aguarte la fiesta. Tranquilo ya se me pasará, entra tú de nuevo." Le miré fijamente como acachaba su cabeza y la apoyaba en sus manos.

"Ni hablar, mejor nos vamos a casa ya he tenido bastante fiesta por hoy. Además, estoy cansado." Expliqué intentando que no se sintiera mal por hacerme llevarle a casa.

"Gracias, Al." Susurró bajito apoyando la cabeza ahora en mi hombro ligeramente.

Nos sentamos allí durante unos minutos donde la brisa fresca acariciaba nuestra piel y donde el silencio hacía el momento especial. Una de mis manos había estado acariciando la de mi padre durante todo ese rato y no pude evitar que un sentimiento de calor acunara mi corazón.

Unos minutos más y mi padre se incorporó aún un poco desequilibrado. "Será mejor que nos vayamos empiezo a tener frio." Le hice levantarse poco a poco, lo acerqué ligeramente a mí y entonces me desaparecí.

En segundos estábamos en casa, más concretamente en mi habitación, ya que era uno de los lugares donde tenía acceso directo para aparecerme. Entonces noté como mi padre tenía otro mareo y le ayudé a sentarse en la cama.

"Acomódate, no te preocupes." Dije poniéndole sobre el colchón. "Vuelvo en un segundo."

Salí de allí en dirección al cuarto de baño donde cogí el vaso que había sobre la pica y lo llené rápidamente con agua del grifo. Volví a la habitación donde mi padre estaba sobre la cama totalmente acostado con una mano sobre sus ojos.

"Bebe un poco de agua, te sentará bien." Dije acercándome a él.

Se levantó hasta que pudo coger el vaso y bebió un trago pequeño, luego me lo volvió a ofrecer para que lo cogiera y pudiera volver a recostarse. Le observé unos segundos como respiraba lentamente y cerraba los párpados con cansancio.

"Gracias de nuevo, Al." No me había dado cuenta de que había abierto los ojos y me miraba fijamente a pesar de que no había apartado la vista de él ni un segundo.

"Te he dicho que no hacía falta que me las dieras." Dije dejando el vaso sobre mi mesita y recostándome a su lado. Continué mirándole a esos ojos verdes tan hermosos mientras mi mano inconscientemente se posó sobre su pelo, era tan suave y dócil. Era increíble que un cabello que parecía tan rebelde pudiera ser alguna de esas dos cosas.

"Mmmm…" oí que decía mi padre disfrutando de mis caricias.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunté con un tono de voz cariñoso.

"Sí." Le oí susurrar aún sin abrir los ojos. Estaba tan tranquilo y relajado que no pude contenerme y le pregunté.

"¿Quieres que te haga sentir bien?" Inconscientemente hice que mi tono de voz sonara sensual.

"Sí." Afirmó bajito aún sin moverse.

Le observé unos segundos antes de actuar, aunque era consciente de que estaba lo suficientemente ebrio/drogado como para que reaccionase rápidamente. Me fui acercando lentamente a su rostro mientras le acariciaba sus parpados con suavidad. Mi mano bajó por su nariz, tan sólo un roce, hasta que llegué a sus labios y los repasé suavemente con mis dedos deleitándome en su tacto, en su ternura, y fue entonces cuando me acerqué lo suficiente para poder susurrar sobre ellos.

"Déjame que cuide de ti." Y dicho esto deposité un suave beso sobre esos carnosos labios que tan poco se estaban resistiendo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera apartarse cogí su muñeca izquierda y la agarré sujetándola a su lado. Su otro brazo quedaba enterrado bajo mi cuerpo por lo que no podría utilizarlo para apartarme aún si lo intentara.

Entonces profundicé el beso, mi padre estaba aún bastante drogado dudo que fuera demasiado consciente de lo que estaba pasando y con quién. Mi lengua se adentró en aquella boca que tanto había deseado buscando la complicidad del ser bajo mi cuerpo. Sí, ahí estaba, mi padre estaba respondiendo ardientemente. Mientras nos besábamos fui poniéndome encima de él, entre sus piernas, presionándole con mi peso, pero todo esto sin parar de tomar aquella boca con la mía, besando frenéticamente a aquel hombre tan perfecto que quería poseer.

Cuando noté que nos estábamos ahogando de no respirar bajé mis labios para explorar con ellos cada centímetro de cuello que quedaba libre. Toda aquella situación había hecho que me excitara irremediablemente y mientras besaba con locura aquella piel, me apretaba contra su cuerpo para que mi duro miembro se encontrara con el de mi padre.

"Aaaah…" Gimió Harry con los ojos aún cerrados y con la respiración acelerada.

Le solté la muñeca para invocar mi varita y con un breve hechizo me deshice de nuestras ropas. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en mi rostro al tener tan accesible aquel cuerpo perfecto. A pesar de los años, mi padre continuaba teniendo un cuerpo flexible y fibroso y quería tocar cada rincón de él, imprimir en mi mente cada centímetro de aquella piel suave y perfecta.

Despacio subí hasta su rostro para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios. "¿Disfrutas, Harry?" dije suavemente cerca de su oreja. Al oír esto mi padre abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

"Albus." Le oí decir perplejo.

No le di más importancia hasta que intenté besarlo de nuevo y me detuvo. "¿Qué… no…?" Dijo trastornado.

"Padre, te estoy haciendo sentir bien, vamos déjame cuidarte." Comenté acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

"Al, esto no puede ser. ¿Qué… pensaba que eras…?" Mi padre aún estaba en shock y sus manos intentaban empujarme lejos de él.

"Vamos, déjate llevar." Dije bajando mi mano a su erección y bombeándola con fuerza.

"Aaaah…" Le oí gemir cerrando los ojos de nuevo y perdiendo la fuerza con la que me intentaba apartar.

"Vamos, no te preocupes, déjate llevar. Todo irá bien." Le dije de nuevo al oído.

"No, Al." Decía aun forcejeando débilmente. "Esto no está... Aaaah..."

"Yo cuidaré de ti." Dije con cariño continuado mis caricias. Le miré fijamente a los ojos, y entonces le besé, profunda e intensamente, dejando que todo el deseo y el amor que sentía por él me empujara. Y entonces fue cuando noté que sus esfuerzos por apartarme de él cesaban.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la escena que se me presentaba, Harry Potter desnudo bajo mi cuerpo, con esos ojos verdes brillando sensualmente y con ese cuerpo musculoso y perfecto invitándome a tocarlo. No podía evitar sentirme fascinado con la perspectiva que se me presentaba: esta noche haría que Harry Potter fuera mío.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Más que padre e hijo

Me desperté con el mayor dolor de cabeza que recordaba. No sabía exactamente que había hecho la noche anterior, pero estaba seguro que involucraba haber bebido toneladas de alcohol. Me moví hacia un lado para que mi espalda tocara la cama y al recostarme noté un pinchazo en mi trasero. Abrí con dificultad los ojos fijando mi mirada en el techo, estaba destrozado y sólo quería acurrucarme y volver a dormir. Entonces fue cuando me percaté de que aquella habitación no era la mía.

Me levanté un poco para averiguar dónde estaba y fue cuando le vi, a mi lado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y estrangulando uno de los esponjosos cojines contra él. El pánico me invadió. ¿Qué hacía en la misma cama que mi hijo y encima desnudo?

Me levanté corriendo de la cama sin mirar de nuevo a la figura que dormía en ella. Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra y me levanté no pude sostenerme y me caí al suelo. El extraño dolor en mi trasero ya no era tan extraño en absoluto, pero intentaba negarme a mí mismo lo que era la explicación más obvia. Me intenté levantar con impulso pero no lo logré nada hasta que unas manos me ayudaron a levantarme.

"¿Estás bien?" Oí decir a mi hijo tras de mí.

"Sí." Mi respuesta fue prácticamente un murmullo, y por si no fuera poco, la vergüenza había hecho que mi cara enrojeciera a un tono comparable al cabello de Ron.

"¿Seguro?" Dijo sin soltarme todavía.

No respondí, tan sólo me zafé de su agarre y me moví separándome de él. Ahora que estaba despierto sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

Me giré a encararle. Era Harry Potter por el amor de Dios, no creía que huir estuviera en mi vocabulario, y entonces fue cuando me percaté que nuestro estado de desnudez no había cambiado. Rápidamente cogí una camisa de Al que estaba sobre la silla y me la puse. Mi hijo era mucho más alto y fornido que yo, por eso la camisa me tapaba lo suficiente como para que no me volviera a ruborizar.

Al encarar de nuevo a mi hijo me di cuenta de que se había colocada la sabana alrededor y tapaba desde su cintura hasta sus pies. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, observándome sin siquiera pestañear.

"Yo…yo…" No sabía que decir, no sabía que preguntar, no sabía ni siquiera cómo explicar el hecho de que esto hubiera pasado. ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado que había decidido aprovecharme de mi propio hijo? Sabía que no era esa clase de persona, pero recordaba algunos momentos de ayer; Como las palabras susurradas de Albus me encogían el corazón y me llenaban de algo cálido o cómo sus envestidas y su pasión me aceleraban el pulso y me proporcionaba un placer que en mucho tiempo no había sentido. Y eso era lo que más me preocupaba, si lo que recordaba era cierto, lo noche anterior había disfrutado más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

"Padre no entres en pánico." Las palabras de Al me sacaron de mi mundo. Sus manos se posaron en mis brazos y antes de que pudiera apartarme toda su presencia me envolvía atrapándome en un abrazo afectuoso.

Estuvimos varios segundos así, antes de que él volviera a hablar. "Aún estás temblando." Susurró muy cerca de mi oreja. Sabía que estaba nervioso, un poco confuso y demasiado trastornado como para tratar de apartarme de él. Mi mente vagaba aún por las imágenes de la noche anterior hechizándome con su presencia en mi cabeza.

"No pasa nada. No ha ocurrido nada que ambos no quisiéramos." Explicaba mi hijo aun abrazándome con fuerza. "Tan sólo estábamos haciéndonos sentir bien el uno al otro, no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse." Quería contestar, decirle que eso no era así, que un padre decente nunca habría tenido que tener esta conversación, pero continué callado.

Al continuo hablando durante unos minutos, diciéndome que no pasaba nada, que estaban cuidando el uno del otro, pero en cuando salí del shock inicial me separé suavemente de él. Nuestras miradas se cruzaran y no pude evitar bajar la mía en vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía pensar Albus que todo estaba bien? ¡Nada estaba bien!

"Al, lo siento tanto. No sé qué pasó, yo… yo no debería…" Mi escusas no eran suficientes como para que la culpa que me invadía disminuyera lo más mínimo.

"Ya te he dicho que no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada. Yo quería que pasara." Me cortó efusivamente mi hijo. "No hemos hecho nada malo."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Exclamé un poco enfadado. "He permitido que esto ocurriera. ¡Al, soy tu padre! Debería cuidarte, no aprovecharme de…"

"No te has aprovechado de mí." Dijo también exaltado. "Si fuera el caso, yo soy el que me habría aprovechado."

"No es lo mismo, soy tu padre." Chillé nervioso.

"Y yo tu hijo, y tú estabas borracho. ¿Cómo puedes culparte cuando te estoy diciendo que quería que pasara?" Mi hijo parecía fuera de sí, nunca le había visto tan tozudo con nada.

Le miré durante unos segundos evaluándole, pensando en que sería de nuestra relación ahora que esto había ocurrido.

"¿Entonces no disfrutaste anoche?" La frase hizo que le mirara con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" Exclamé.

"Sé que disfrutaste. Y yo también. ¿Por qué alguno de los dos tendría que disculparse?"

"Al, no es tan sencillo." Dije intentando calmarme.

"Sí, sí que lo es." Respondió mirándome fijamente. "Es tan fácil como que ambos podemos disfrutar de ello. ¿Por qué dejarlo aquí?"

La pregunta me dejó petrificado. "Acaso estás sugiriendo qué…"

"Sí, lo estoy sugiriendo." Lo dijo tan seriamente que no pude ni responder.

"Estás loco." Comenté volviendo en mí.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por querer hacer sentir bien a una persona que quiero y admiro al mismo tiempo que yo también disfruto? ¿O sería más lógico hacer como Scorp y tirarme a todo extraño que se me pase por delante?" Su mirada apasionada me impactó.

"Yo no he dicho eso." Me defendí. "Pero Al, soy tu padre. ¿Qué no lo comprendes?"

"Claro que sí, pero no veo el por qué no podríamos llevar esto adelante. Sólo será sexo."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio." Mi mirada incrédula le hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

"¿Y por qué no? Te he dado mis razones. Hago que te sientas bien." Mientras lo decía su mano iba bajando por mi brazo acariciándolo con suavidad. "Y al mismo tiempo yo también disfruto." Ahora sus labios se posaban sobre mi cuello depositando un pequeño beso. No pude evitar tensarme ante el contacto de su boca contra mi piel, ligeramente húmeda y caliente. "¿No es mejor que lo haga contigo que con cualquier extraño?" Su mano había dejado de acariciarme para posarse en mi barbilla y elevarme el rostro para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. "No es mejor que te haga sentir bien a ti, que a otro por el cuál no sienta absolutamente nada." Pasó un largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera el más mínimo movimiento, pero al final Al lo rompió acercándose y chocando su labios contra los míos.

El beso empezó en algo repentino y suave, pero en breves instantes se tornó salvaje y fogoso. Había intentado no dar el mismo ardor que estaba recibiendo, pero era imposible cuando aquel ser ante mí te besaba de ese modo. No sé si eran esos labios carnosos y suculentos, o si era tan solo el empuje salvaje e indomable con el que te atrapaba, pero había algo que hacía imposible rechazar a Albus, y eso era lo que me mantenía allí, de pie, besando sin control a mi propio hijo.

/

Tres meses después…

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquella noche donde Al, Scorpius y yo habíamos ido al 'Madness'. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido aún me sentía avergonzado de la clase de relación que tenía con mi propio hijo. Al había sido una fuerza imparable durante estos tres meses, acechándome a cada esquina, poseyendo todo de mí hasta dejarme sin nada con lo que resguardarme de su pasión. A veces pensaba que todo esto había dejado de ser sólo sexo para convertirse en algo diferente, y eso me causaba terror. Pero desde que accedía a tener esta extraña relación con él no había podido evitar complacerle en todo lo que me pedía, en todo lo que le gustaba, en todo lo que deseaba hacer.

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Pasa." Dije sin siquiera mirar a la puerta.

"Jefe, tengo el informe sobre el caso del robo del otro día." La voz de Scorpius hizo que elevara mi cabeza a mirarle.

"Déjalo en mi mesa." Volví mi atención de nuevo a lo que estaba leyendo.

"Veo que estás estresado por lo de Rippley." Elevé mi mirada otra vez para fijarla en el muchacho frente a mí.

"No es eso, es simplemente que mi vida se está complicando por momentos." Dije un poco aflijido.

"No es su culpa que Rippley sea un estúpido. ¿A quién se le ocurre atacar a un mortífago por el simple hecho de que llevara la varita en la mano?" Comentó el rubio frente a mí.

"Lo peor es que además de que no tenía motivos, los del departamento de evaluaciones han descubierto que podría tener motivos personales para querer atacarle." Odiaba que estas cosas ocurrieran y más si se trataba de un auror a mi cargo. Éramos lo buenos, éramos los que defendían la verdad y el bien, no los que se dedicaban a impartir justicia sin pruebas ni juicio.

"No le des más vueltas, al final ya verás como el estúpido de Rippley recibe lo que se merece. No vale la pena pensar en ello."

"Cambiando de tema. Me dijo Al que el otro día fuisteis a celebrar el enorme éxito que ha tenido su artículo en 'Pociones hoy'." Estaba orgulloso de mi hijo y eso se me notaba con solo hablar de él.

"Sí, fuimos a celebrarlo al restaurante nuevo de la calle Grafton con Goyle, Marie y Magda." Había conocido a la mayoría de los amigos de Al, incluso a Marie quien salía con Goyle desde hacía años.

"¿Magda?" Pregunté con curiosidad, nunca había oído hablar de ella.

"Sí, la novia de Al." En cuanto salieron las palabras vi la expresión en el rostro de Scorpius. Si algo había aprendido al ser auror era a detectar cuando alguien había metido la pata y estaba seguro que Scorpius no quería haber sido él quien me dijera eso.

"¿Al tiene novia?" Dije sin poder evitar mi desconcierto. Intenté ignorar las punzadas que me atravesaban el corazón ante tal revelación, mi hijo no me había dicho nada en absoluto.

"Sí. Yo… No creo que sea yo el correcto para decírtelo. Al me hizo prometerle que no te lo diría hasta que su relación fuera más seria." Ante su explicación asentí intentando no mostrar la turbación que esta revelación me provocaba.

"No te preocupes, no le diré nada." Mis palabras sonaron firmes e indiferentes, pero aunque quisiera alegrarme de la noticia, no entendía por qué no podía. "Debo terminar el trabajo." El muchacho entendió mis palabras, asintió, y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Con un breve movimiento de varita cerré la puerta y miré fijamente por la ventana. Hacía un día hermoso, el sol brillaba con fuerza, los niños correteaban en el parque de enfrente, todos parecían tan felices. Por qué entonces me sentía de repente tan miserable.

/

"Ya era hora de que llegaras." Me dijo Al acercándose y dándome un breve beso en los labios.

"Ha sido un día duro." Dije sin poder mirarle a los ojos aún.

Me había pasado todo el santo día sopesando que significaba todo esto. Al tenía novia, por tanto entre nosotros todo tenía que volver a la normalidad.

Recordaba con exactitud las palabras de Al: "Yo no tengo a nadie con quien quiera estar y tú tampoco… ¿Por qué no darle un oportunidad a esto? Si alguno de los dos encuentra alguien podemos volver a estar como antes." Esas palabras me habían convencido. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi hijo y me gustaban mucha de las cosas que me hacía. ¿Por qué entonces no podíamos disfrutar el uno del otro mientras no hubiera nadie que importara por el medio? Y ahora Al tenía novia, así que lo correcto era romper el trato y volver a la normalidad.

A pesar de todo, no podía descubrirle a mi hijo que lo sabía y menos que me lo había dicho Scorpius. Sabía que Al querría decírmelo cuando estuviera preparado y tampoco deseaba que se enfadara con su mejor amigo por un desliz tonto.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Dije al fin reuniendo todo el valor que tenía.

"Claro. ¿De qué?" El chico estaba sentado en el sofá mirándome con curiosidad mientras se comía un donut relleno de chocolate. No pude evitar que una ola de afecto me recorriera de la cabeza a los pies ante la dulce imagen frente a mí.

"Bueno, es sobre nosotros, sobre… bueno, ya sabes." Al asintió y yo continué. "¿Te acuerdas que dijimos que dejaríamos esto cuando encontráramos a alguien con el que quisiéramos entrar en una relación?" Observé como mi hijo bajaba la mano con el donut apoyándola en su pierna y mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. "Pues he decidido darle la oportunidad a alguien." La frase no causó el efecto que había simulado. Pensaba que Al me sonreiría e inmediatamente me confesaría que él también había encontrado a una persona especial. No es que quisiera oírlo de sus labios, pero sabía que como su padre, era mi deber estar ahí y apoyarle. Pero no, el efecto fue otro. Al estaba estático mirándome fijamente de una manera que me asustó.

"¿Quién?" Le oí decir friamente. Su voz sonaba un poco enfadada y me molestó que se comportara así cuando el mismo estaba ocultándome su relación con otra persona.

"Es Julia, la secretaria de Dereck." Mientras hablaba me continuaba mirando con un tinte sádico que me causaba escalofríos.

"Muy bien." Dijo impasiblemente, levantándose del asiento y saliendo de la habitación.

¿Qué le pasaba a mi hijo? Le miré huir de aquella sala sin siquiera volver a mirarme. No sabía que es lo que había ocurrido pero lo que sí que sabía era que mi reacción si la situación hubiera sido al revés no hubiera sido tan indiferente.

/

"Al joder, concéntrate." Oí que decía Scorpius a mi lado.

Aún tenía las palabras de mi padre clavadas en la mente, deambulando una y otra vez e infectándome con su presencia: 'He decidido darle la oportunidad a alguien.'

"Aaaaargh…" Grité cabreado cogiendo el vaso de precipitación más cercano y estampándolo contra la pared. No dejé de mirar al frente temblando aún del enfado.

"Veo que hoy no estamos de humor." La estúpida voz de mi mejor amigo me sacó por completo de mis casillas.

"Déjame en paz de una jodida vez, Scorpius." Grité con rabia alejándome del banco donde estábamos haciendo la poción.

"Tranquila fiera, que yo no te he hecho nada."

Sabía que estaba montando una escena, y que todo acabaría con Scorpius averiguando la verdad, pero no me importaba. Lo único que me importaba ahora era que mi padre volviera a ser mío, sólo mío. No quería a ninguna Julia, ni a nadie con dos piernas cerca de él, tocándole, besándole, follán….

"Merlín." Susurré intentando borrar la imagen de mi mente. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de alguien más poseyéndole del mismo modo que yo le había poseído.

"¿Pero qué te pasa Al?" La voz preocupada del rubio a mi espalda hizo que me girara.

"Nada." Respondí fríamente.

"¿Siempre tiene que costarme tanto sacarte una respuesta?"

No quería mirarle, sabía que si seguía insistiendo acabaría desembuchando todos mis secretos. Aún no sabía cómo, pero Scorpius no se había enterado de la relación entre mi padre y yo, a lo que agradecía a todos los dioses por ello. Me había costado lo mío, como también me había costado que nadie le contara nada al respecto de Marga a Harry. Aún no sabía qué hacer con ella, no quería herirla, pero estaba claro quién era más importante para mí, mucho más importante para mí. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que encontrara una razón convincente para acabar nuestra relación, pero ahora ya no valdría de nada, Harry me había dejado.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería… quería que volviera a ser mío. Inocente de mí, había pensado que mi padre se sentía como yo, que no todo era tan sólo sexo sin sentido, sino un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, amor. Era consciente que él me quería, pero no me conformaba con ese tipo de querer, el querer de un padre, necesitaba algo más, deseaba todo lo que me pudiera dar.

"Al." La mano de Scorpius en mi hombro hizo que saliera de mi mundo.

"No pasa nada." Dije de nuevo monótonamente.

"Cuéntamelo, sabes que te sentirás mejor." Le miré pensativo durante unos segundos y al final desistí.

"Mi padre ha decidido salir con una mujer de su trabajo, una tal Julia Bennett." Confesé.

"Es guapa." Le oí susurrar para sí mismo. "Bueno, ¿Y cuál es el problema? Creo que le sentará bien salir con alguien."

"Nadie ha preguntado tu opinión." Le dije más duramente de la que quería.

"Ya vuelve el hijo celoso. No tienes cinco años y tu padre es una adulto que puede hacer lo que quiera. Tienes que aceptarlo de una vez." Comentó el rubio ante mí.

"No quiero aceptarlo. Él es mío y yo puedo darle todo lo que necesita, no tiene porqué salir con otras personas." Sonaba a pataleta pero que podía hacer.

"Ahora hablas como un amante en vez de un hijo." Al principio me miró con diversión, para que luego su rostro pasara a completa sorpresa. "¿Qué has hecho?" Preguntó con sospecha.

"Yo… yo…" Lo había descubierto. Scorpius sabía exactamente lo que había hecho e incluso él me miraba desaprobadoramente.

"Al, sé cómo es Harry y él no puede haber iniciado esto."

"Eso no importa. Él era mío y ahora lo he perdido. No sé cómo, pensaba que las cosas iban bien… yo… no le entiendo." Dije al fin mirándole desesperado.

Segundos después elevé la vista fijándola en mi mejor amigo que me miraba pensativo. Y de pronto pareció caer en algo.

"Albus, ¿Harry no sabía lo de Magda, verdad?" Preguntó el Slytherin.

No pude evitar mirarle con rabia. "¿Qué le has contado a mi padre Scorpius?"

/

Habían pasado dos días desde mi conversación con Scorpius y por lo menos ya había sacado en claro porqué Harry me había dejado tan repentinamente. Y aún peor, no se lo podía reprochar. La culpa era mía por no haber sacado valor y haber roto con Magda hasta esta misma tarde.

La verdad es que ella no se había sorprendido demasiado. Citando sus propias palabras 'mi corazón nunca había estado en esa relación' y no podía evitar estar de acuerdo

Volví a casa cansado de un día en el laboratorio y de una tarde horrible con Magda para encontrarme con aquella escena que por poco me arranca el corazón de cuajo. Me acerqué un poco más para observar a Harry y a una mujer rubia, que sin duda era Julia, cocinando juntos. La mujer le ofrecía el cucharón para que probara la estúpida comida que estaba preparando y Harry le sonreía acercándose a ella.

Merlín tenía que parar esto ya.

"Hola." Dije rompiendo el momento con sumo gusto.

"Ah, hola Al. Veo que ya has llegado. Me gustaría presentarte a Julia Bennett. Julia, este es mi hijo Albus." Su sonrisa aún no había dejado su rostro, se notaba que estaba a gusto con la mujer a su lado y eso sólo causó que me enfadara más.

"Encantado." Dije fríamente estrechando la mano que me ofrecía. Era una mano pequeña, con dedos finos y perfectos, nada comparables a las manos ásperas y duras que había conseguido jugando de bateador.

"Lo mismo digo, Harry no para de hablar de ti." La voz aguda de la mujer me irritó. ¿Por qué tenía que quitarme a mi padre? ¿No podía buscarse a otro? Sabía que mi mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa pero no podía evitarlo.

"No exageres, simplemente estoy orgulloso de mi hijo." Dijo mi padre rompiendo un poco la tensión. "Bueno Al. Julia se ha ofrecido a cocinar una deliciosa cena para nosotros. Se moría por conocerte." Comentó. "Vamos ayudémosla y pongamos la mesa mientras acaba."

Tras nuestra tarea de preparar la mesa nos sentamos todos a cenar. Nunca había estado en una cena donde quisiera que todo saliera mal y donde intentara hacer que la cocinera huyera de miedo y volviera al agujero de donde había salido. Resumen, fue la cena más incómoda y violenta de mí vida. Pero estaba feliz de que hubiera sido así.

Tras la cena, Harry acompaño a Julia hasta la chimenea dándole un breve beso en los labios que me hizo apartar la vista de asco. Tras un abrazo ambos partieron y Harry se giró a mirarme.

"Has sido todo lo grosero que has podido y más." Dijo con visible enfado.

"Es una idiota. ¿Cómo puedes querer estar con ella?" Mi voz era aún brusca destilando en cada palabra toda la antipatía que sentía hacia aquella mujer.

"Julia es una persona adorable y sincera y no se merecía la mitad de las cosas que has dicho hoy y mucho menos la actitud con la que la has tratado." No quería verle defendiéndola, quería… quería que la dejara y que volviera conmigo.

"Es una zorra y si no lo ves, es que eres un estúpido." Grité histérico. Odiaba verle con ella, odiaba que la tocara, odiaba que quisiera besarla, odiaba…

'Plas' el ruido de la bofetada que ahora está impresa en mi rostro hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par. Puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla y toqué la zona caliente por el golpe.

"Perdón, no debería haberte golpeado." Le oí decir arrepentido.

Aún estaba sorprendido por la bofetada, mirando al infinito y tratando de sacar algo en claro.

"Me voy a mi cuarto." Dijo visiblemente consternado por la situación.

No pude evitar que una ola de desasosiego me invadiera y en un arrebato le cogí de la mano impidiéndole irse.

"¡No entiendes nada!" Le grité mirándole aún nervioso.

"Al." Mi nombre salió como un susurró de esos labios, que tan sólo una semana antes había podido besar a mi gusto.

"¡No entiendes que no puedo aceptarlo!" Notaba la humedad en mis ojos, notaba como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, notaba como la mano de mi padre se soltaba de mi agarre y rescataba las gotas que llegaban casi a la altura de mi barbilla.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó preocupado. "Si es por Julia, puedo…"  
"Te quiero." Las palabras salieron tan fácilmente de mi boca que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí. Mi padre me miró fijamente analizándome pero no tardó en responder.

"Yo también te quiero, hijo." La frase causó que mi corazón se encogiera.

"No, no lo entiendes. Te amo." Cambiar la palabra sirvió para que entendiera a qué me refería. "Te amo tanto que a veces al verte se me olvida respirar, te amo tanto que cuando te abrazo no querría que el momento acabara nunca, te amo tanto que no puedo permitir que nadie te tenga excepto yo." Las palabras iban surgiendo de mi boca sin control alguno.

Mi padre continuaba allí con su mano en mi mejilla mirándome en completo shock. Al fin las palabras que quería oír salieron de su boca.

"Yo también te amo, Al."

No esperé ni un solo instante más, cogí su cuello con mi mano y le empujé hacia mí tomando su boca con toda la pasión que sentía. Sí, él me amaba. Sus labios se abrieron ante mi invasión, respondiendo con el mismo desenfreno con el que le estaba atacando yo. Su mano, que antes estaba en mi mejilla se había colocado en mi pelo acercando aún más nuestras bocas si era posible, y con mi otro brazo acerqué nuestros cuerpos robando todo el calor que podía del magnífico ser frente a mí.

Tras varios minutos de besos tuvimos que sepáranos por la estúpida necesidad de respirar. Mis ojos miraban con amor a aquellos que era tan similares a los míos. No quería parar de observarle, de tocarle, de besarle, de poseerle y de hacerle mío hasta que en lo único que pudiera pensar fuera en mí. Hasta que todo él me perteneciera y a eso es a lo que iba a dedicar mi tiempo. Ahora Harry Potter ya no era sólo mi padre, sino mi amante y mi vida.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he dejado cosas por resolver lo sé. Pero creo que la gente entenderá que este fic no trataba de lo que los demás pensarían de su relación, que no creo que fuera demasiado bien aceptada, sino de cómo ellos se sentían el uno por el otro. Y nada, aquí el final de este fic que tantísimo me ha gustado escribir.
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad al fic y por leerlo. ¡Y espero que os haya gustado mucho!
> 
> Un saludo,  
> Debauchi


End file.
